SPICE!
by iBawshum1
Summary: search up the lyrics. you'll get the whole thing. LEN KAGAMINE X NERU AKITA NERU POV *gets switched for some parts*
1. SPICE!

Okay you guys this is part 1! And first I just wanna say that some parts are gonna be really short but not all. K? okay. DISCLAIMER!!!!

I OWN NOTHING!!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!

ENJOY THE LITTLE INTRO!!!

* * *

Part 1: SPICE!

**4:00 am **

_Ring!....._

_Ring!....._

_Groan……._

"Nani?"

"Mou, dosto no data, nan-de nanished da no?"

"Betsuni….Nan-demo na yo…,"

_Click! _

_Brrrrrrrrrrrr……………._


	2. Lust in Love

PRT 2!!! Again its short but the next one isn't!!!

I OWN NOTHING!!! YOU HEAR ME?!?!?! NOOTHHHHHIIINGGG!!!!! Thank u vrry much…ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!

* * *

Part 2: Lust in love

_Watashi no homio_, Neru Akita. One night I was at a party at Miku Hastune's home. Everyone was wasted. Except me…and him. But somehow it just happened. One day: _toto_, the next; not. And the worst part, he's fourteen. I'm seventeen. He's a player. I'm tsundere. It's so wrong. And yet…I'm in love.

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Watashi no homio =** my name is

**Toto = **virgin

**Tsundere= **a Japanese concept of a character archetype which describes a person with a conceited, irritable, and/or violent personality that suddenly becomes modest and loving when triggered by some sort of cause (such as being alone with someone).


	3. Thus our Story Begins

PRT 3!!! YAY!!! ITS LONG!!!!

I OWN NOTHING!!! YOU HEAR ME?!?!?! NOOTHHHHHIIINGGG!!!!! Thank u vrry much…ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!

* * *

Part 3: Thus our Story Begins

_Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap…ZZZZZ!....BEEP!...........beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…BEEP!......Tap…Tap…Tap…_

"Neeeru-CHAN!!!"

_Tap tap…_

"_Ohaiyo_ Miku-chan."

"_Ohaiyo_!!" My perky little friend ran up to me. "_Ne, ne, _Neru-chan! How did you enjoy the party Saturday?"

I shrugged and blushed slightly. "_Bestuni_. It was a cool, normal party."

"Good!" She paused for a while. "Did I have a good time?"

I looked at her for a moment and then said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh yeah! If you call getting drunk and wasted, walking around half naked, and losing your innocence to an eighteen year old a good time."

Miku looked at me like I was lying my face off. "Psh!...Psh!......Psh!.........That bad was it?"

"Yeah."

Miku started whining. "_Mou!_ I'M DEAD!"

I chuckled at my cute/bratty bestie. "_Mite, _school is up ahead."

"_Mite!_ Kaito-kun." She said in a flirty voice. She then ran up behind him and jumped onto him, straddling his back. Wow, ever since that one party, she's been so…I'm gonna say trampy.

I suddenly felt arms slither over my arms, hands around my waist. I felt the person's breathe on my neck and ear and heard them whisper,

"Guess who?"

The smooth voice gave me goosebumps. I instantly knew who it was.

"Len Kagamine?"

"Perfect." He pushed me body into his and kissed my cheek, which steamed up my face for a short period of time. Then he let go and came in front of me. "How was your weekend?"

"Okay." I started walking forward, as he walked backward in front of me.

"Were you sore on Sunday?" He asked with a flirty smirk.

"Oh yeahh…," I blushed slightly and rolled my eyes to the side with a small smile.

"Good," He stopped suddenly, which caught me off guard and we bumped into each other. "I'll see you later." He gave me a tender kiss and then left with the same smirk on his face.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!? This little boy is acting like we're the same age. I shouldn't even be blushing with his little moves! _Baka hentai_!

I started walking toward the school and I was soon in a sea of teens, chatting on about crushes, teachers, gossip,…but mostly, Miku's party. It was so crazy, you should have been there. I walked over to my locker, and Teto Kasane was chatting with her brother, Ted Kasane, by the water fountain, which is right by it.

"_Mou_, have you seen Len-san lately?" Teto asked him.

He lifted his head from the fountain and answered, "_Hai_. What's his problem? He's a total perv all of a sudden!"

"I know right!" Teto exclaimed. "He used to be so nice. But now he's totally disgusting!"

Their words faded as they walked away. And I swear I heard Meiko Sakine's and Miku's name as they were talking.

…What has been going on with Len Kagamine?

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Ohaiyo = **Good Morning

**Ne = **So/Well/Hey/etc.

**Bestuni = **Nothing/ Don't really/ Not really

**Mou = **Man

**Mite = **Look

**Baka = **Stupid/ dummy/ idiot/ retard/ fool/ etc.

**Hentai = **pervert/ porn

**Hai = **yes/okay


	4. Loli's in Love

PRT 3!!! YAY!!! Lol! Neru and Kaito are lolicons!! ^^

I OWN NOTHING!!! YOU HEAR ME?!?!?! NOOTHHHHHIIINGGG!!!!! Thank u vrry much…ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!

* * *

Part 4: Loli's in Love

I was walking to homeroom now, wondering about Len's knew attitude adjustment. 'What was going on with that boy?' I asked myself as I walked passed Miku and Kaito making out......**LOLWHAT?!?! **I quickly walked back, and they were in a little corner totally sucking face! Ew!...Wait I shouldn't have said that since I was a girl who has allowed a younger boy to put...you know what I'm just gonna stop there.

I walked over to them and grabbed Kaito by the back of the head, pulling him back. He squeaked in surprise.

"_Nani kore_?!?" He whined, obviously in pain.

"_Nani_ Neru?" Miku asked me, with an attitude telling me she was obviously chizzed off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little spit swap, but, _KONICHEWA_!!! We gotta get to homeroom!" I informed her.

She gasped, remembering I was right. "_Shimata_!!" She turned over to Kaito, who was rubbing his head. "Kaito-koi, I'm going to be late for class! _Suimasen, onegai_!" She gave him a quick peck on his lips, joined arms with mine, and we headed for class.

"_Mou_ Miku-chan, you throw one party for the first time and you scar yourself for life!"

"I did not! I'm still the straight A sweet heart I was before. I just lost my innocence!" We turned the corner.

"Oh yeah. And you still smell like Kaito!"

"I do?" We stopped and let go of each other. She smelled the inside of her shirt. "Oh I do! Okay, I'll meet you in class." She quickly ran away from me, and she disappeared past the corner.

So, I walked alone. EW! I just realized that Miku's dating a lolicon!! Wait a minute...aren't I kind of a lolicon. I mean, I'm dating Len. I'm 17, 1 year away from adult hood. He's 14, only 2 years after still being a pre-teen......

**OH GOD!!!**

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Nani Kore = **What the heck/what is this

**Nani = **what

**Konichewa = **hello

**Shimata = **shoot

**Suimasen = **excuse me

**Onegai = **Please

**Mou = **Man

**Lolicon = **srry look it up


	5. Lolicon

PRT 5!!!! ENJOY!!!!

I OWN NOTHING!!! YOU HEAR ME?!?!?! NOOTHHHHHIIINGGG!!!!! Thank u vrry much…ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!

* * *

Part 5: Lolicon

I sat in class thinking about my relationship with Len. And threw the whole period, I kept repeating the same thing in my mind.

'Loli, loli, loli....,'


	6. Oh no

I OWN NOTHING PLZ ENJOY TOO LAZY TO WRITE!!! Btw thnx 4 my first comment!! ^ ^

Part 6: Oh no...

MIKU HATSUNE'S POV

BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!!!!, went the school bell. I stood up out of my desk, and looked at Neru's desk. She wasn't there. Well, she probably already left for second period. I picked up my bag and walked out of the class room.

_Tap tap tap tap tap...._Ow! Ow!

I stopped and leaned against the locker and put my legs together. I shut my eyes, with a light blush coming across my cheeks. My inner thighs still hurt! Oh, that's so embarrassing! I took a deep breath and started walked to my next class again.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap...tap...tap..._

Why is walking so painful?!?! I should have been fine by now. Ugh. I kept walking.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._

I turned corner. Said 'Hi!' to Neru as I walked past her. I looked ahead again. Now Len was coming past me, so I said 'Hi!' to him too. We waved back at me with a little smile. I stopped to take a sneak preview of a little movie I like to call, 'Two Night Stand Again'...I'm not good with movie titles okay!

I watched them in silence. Len put his right hand on the locker, his other in his pocket.

_FLASH! "So Miku, have fun with Kaito?" FLASH!_

Wait...I kept watching. He got a little closer to her, as did she.

_FLASH! "Chotto mate Len-kun!" FLASH!_

Uh...I still watched. He grabbed her by the waist and the both gave each other a passionate kiss.

_FLASH! "No one will know. Kaito had his fun." FLASH!_

_ FLASH! "Well, alright...," FLASH!_

_ FLASH! "MOU LEN-KUUUUN~!!!" FLASH!_

_ GASP!_......Oh...no...


	7. The Naughty Dirty Truth

I OWN NOTHING PLZ ENJOY TOO LAZY TO WRITE!!! Btw thnx 4 my first comment!! ^ ^

Part 7: The Naughty Dirty Truth

MIKU HATSUNE'S POV

I know why I'm so sore.

I slept with Kaito....

And Len...


	8. Len you Bad Boy!

I OWN NOTHING PLZ ENJOY TOO LAZY TO WRITE!!!

Part 8: Len you bad boy!

LEN KAGAMINE'S POV

I pulled away from Neru. Wow. I seriously love this girl. She is so effin' hot and sexy. She was amazing in bed...for a virgin. Wow. Ever since that one night with Meiko, I've been so...bad!

I turned to the left, and there I saw Miku Hatsune, with a shocked expression on her face. Heh. She probably got her memory back. I looked over to Neru. I really like her. She might be a keeper. I might date her for about...maybe a year...in a half....Whatever.

I put my arm over her shoulder and we both started walking down the hall. She said 'Hi!' to Miku as we passed her. While I on the other hand, gave her a sweet little pat on the butt. She yelped as I did. I slightly chuckled in my mind.

We kept walking down the hall. When suddenly, I saw my math teacher...Meiko Sakine. I smiled at her as she walked past us.

"Ohaiyo Len-san." She said to me with a hidden flirty smile.

I smiled back. "Ohaiyo." I watched her as she walked past. WHOO! Best A ever earned.


End file.
